


Daylight

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Rapunzel works at a bakery, one day she meets someone who enters her life and changes it forever
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel walking through the streets of Corona, having been quarantined for 18 years, it was hard to get used to the outside world. Rapunzel was 21 now, she escaped her tower and was working at Golden Sweets, a bakery in town. Rapunzel's long blonde hair trailed down her back, she wore a t-shirt and shorts, it was a warm summer day. 

Rapunzel was walking home from working an early shift at Golden Sweets. She walked her driveway, unlocking the door and closing it behind her. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, it was a long morning and was tried. She took off her sandals at the door, walking barefoot to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

She opened the refrigerator, taking mustard, cheese, ham and white bread from the pantry. She put everything on the counter before making the sandwich after she was done making it, Rapunzel sat down at the dining room table to eat her lunch. When she was done she put everything was in the fridge and pantry, putting her dishes in the sink.

Rapunzel walked upstairs to her bedroom, sunlight streamed in through the windows, washing the room in golden light. Pascal was asleep on the pillow on her bed, he wasn't feeling well today, so she left him at home instead of taking to the bakery like she usually did. She flopped on the bed, rolling onto her side, staring her lavender colored walls. Her feet ached and her felt full from her sandwich. She closed her eyes, drifting off to asleep.

Rapunzel opened her eyes, it was dark outside, she must've slept through the rest of the day. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms high above her head, she sighs, smiling down at pascal as he stared her. She was bored, she wanted something exciting to happen everyday was the same, it was like repeating the same day over and over.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed, going to the bathroom to take a shower. She undressed before stepping into the shower, turning the hot water on. She washed her hair and body, stepping out, wrapping her body with a towel. Rapunzel changed into her pajamas, they were purple pajamas.

She went back to her bedroom, sitting in bed, she takes a book from her nightstand drawer and starts to read, turning the lamp on. After awhile she begins to feel sleepy, Rapunzel closed her book, putting it on top of the nightstand, turning the lamp off. She lays down in bed, pulling the covers over her head, going back to sleep again because she'd have to get up early in the morning for work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel opened her eyes, she was dozing off again, she sat at one of the table's in the bakery, her hand on her head. She must've fell asleep again. Rose was putting the cupcakes in the refrigerator to cool.

"Sorry, I stayed up late last night."

"What were you doing?" Rose asked.

"I was baking cookies." Rapunzel said as she got up from the table. She had her hair in a braid, pascal was on her shoulder, smirking at her.

"Why do you have to bring a frog into the bakery?"

"Chameleon."

"Right, well, make sure he doesn't mess with the desserts."

Rapunzel watched Rose take out the cupcakes from the fridge. She got the vanilla frosting and started frosting the cupcakes.

"Help me frost these."

Rapunzel got a spatula and got to work, frosting each cupcake. When she was done, she put the cupcakes into the clear glass case.

The door rang as a new customer came into the shop. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, a jaw that could cut through glass. Rapunzel smiled as he looked at the sweets through the glass.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"A cupcake with pink frosting."

Rapunzel opened the glass case, took out a cupcake, handing it to the man. She smiled at him as he took the cupcake.

"That'll be $3.50."

The man handed her the money and left the shop. Rapunzel ran to the door, opening it and chasing after the customer.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled as she continued to run towards him. He turned around to face her, Rapunzel slowed down, breathing hard.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Wow...that's a lovely name." She almost laughed out loud how ridiculous his name was, but she had to admit he was cute.

"I'll see you around."

"You too." Eugene waves goodbye as he continued down the street, Rapunzel watched him leave with a curious expression. She wanted to know more about him.


End file.
